


Souls in the Machine

by iwaseliteonce



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Nicole, Dorky Nicole, F/F, Matchmaker Jeremy, Mutual Pining, Writer Waverly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 22:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13398039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwaseliteonce/pseuds/iwaseliteonce
Summary: Nicole Haught is a software engineer, working to develop an A.I. capable of more than just "press one for a representative".During her search for the missing piece of the software puzzle, she meets Waverly Earp, a bartender and writer with a knack for saying the right thing in the right way.Together, they will discover there's more to A.I. than just command prompts and lines of code.(Series- in progress)





	1. Wish I Knew You

_ “Oh, I hope you don't mind _

_ We can share my mood _

_ Two strangers in the bright lights _

_ I wish I knew you _

_ I wish I knew you...” _

 

The music in her headphones is far too loud. The vibration of the bass resonates and travels down her spine, digging and and pressing, buzzing and echoing. She’s floating in a world dominated by bass and drums, carried by a growling voice and effect-heavy guitar tones. The Revivalists fill her ears with their hopes of getting to know a beautiful stranger. It’s haunting, and loud. The words impact and stick against her rib cage, every single time. 

  
Nicole honestly just wishes she knew what to do, to fix. The computer screen is still there. It’s always there, hovering just in focus, with its endlessly flashing cursor, lines of code and voiceless taunts. _So close, yet so very far away._

 

There’s more to do. There always is. A software engineer’s work is never truly done.

 

Nicole Haught removes her headphones, dropping them in frustration. She can feel the light impact as soft foam and hardened plastic bounce against her collarbone, just once. She slumps back in her desk chair, sighing loudly and anxiously sliding fingers beneath tortoise-patterned glasses to rub screen-tired eyes. It feels as if her brain has melted slowly over the past few hours, and the softened matter is just beginning to drip out of her ears and down her neck. She should really call it a day.

 

“Hey, Jer.”

 

A grey mesh chair carrying her business partner slides across the hardwood floor, bouncing metallically against the doorframe. The younger man meets her gaze, eyes wide and imaginatively bright. She can’t stop a small smile from appearing at his youthful exuberance.

 

“Hey ya, Nic. What’s up?”

“I’m done for the day. It’s… it’s better, but still not quite right.”

“Oh, okay. I’ll call it a night, too, then. We’ll get it, ya know. We’re gonna get this right.”

“I know. It just feels like we’re so close. I want to land this account, you know? If we get this right, it’ll be a huge payday. Everyone will want a piece of our A.I., finally”

“We’ll get it right, Nic. It’s gonna be great. Now, go and get some sleep. We’ll work on it tomorrow.”

“Yeah, you’re right. See ya tomorrow, Jer.”

“Night, Nic!”

“Night.”

 

She lifts the headphones from their resting place around her neck, dropping them back on her ears with a small pop of pressure. Calmed hands lift the shutdown laptop, gently placing it into a time-worn canvas backpack. She sighs, and pulls the bag across her back and shoulders in a shrug of effortless movement. The music hasn’t stopped, it’s always there.

 

_“We gotta keep goin’, keep goin’, keep goin’, keep goin’...”_

 

As always, The Revivalists are right- she has to keep going.

A software engineer’s work is never truly done.

 

\----------------

 

Nicole claims an empty stool at the bar, eyes dropping to the scratched bartop and unblemished cardboard coaster in front of her. Her brain floats, absent and distant as her parents felt after her unexpected outing. Sometimes, she wishes she didn’t crave the love of a family that turned away so effortlessly after one sentence of spat, clawed words. She drifts away, and stays gone for a few long moments. Honestly, she barely notices the world around her, until the small woman behind the bar angles herself down into a hazy field of view. She wears a small, knowing smile; one that could only belong to a soft-hearted bartender who’s heard it all.

 

“Hi, what can I get ya?”

“Hmm? Oh! Um, anything really. Something strong, I guess? Surprise me.”

“Well, I don’t exactly know you well enough to make a guess…”

“What? You’re looking at me weird, like I’m supposed to- Oh. You want me to say my name now. Right. Nicole, I’m Nicole. Nicole Haught.”

“Well, nice to meet you, Nicole Haught. I’m Waverly. How about a beer for now?”

“Yeah, that sounds good. Thank you, Waverly.”

“Of course. It’s what I do, after all.”

 

Waverly moves gracefully, grabbing a pint glass and pouring chilled beer with a flourish. She smiles widely at the suddenly flustered redhead, placing the glass in front of her gently.

 

“You look like you need to talk.”

“Not, um, not exactly. More like I need to figure something out.”

“Oh yeah? What’s that?”

“I-I’m a software engineer. Working on a project for an insurance company. It’s an A.I. sort of thing. Like a phone in, ‘press one for a representative’ kind of deal, but… better? It’s going well, I guess. I just… there’s something missing. I want to make something better than what everyone else is putting out there. I just don’t know what that game-changing thing is yet.”

 

Waverly listens, actually listens. Only Jeremy listens to Nicole these days. He nods along and takes in quiet words, before sharing his perspective and ideas right back. Nicole can’t help but wonder why the bartender is listening so intently. Is this for a tip, or does she actually care?

 

“I get that, actually. My day job revolves around writing. The next big thing can really change everything, can’t it?”

 

Nicole takes a moment to breathe, before bowing her head and nodding shyly to the bartop moreso than the bartender.  

 

“You’ll figure it out, Nicole. Why don’t you talk me through it? I’m a good listener, and there’s no one else around tonight. Maybe we can figure it out together.”

 

Nicole’s posture changes. Her head tilts for a moment, then eyes brighten, and her shoulders raise. Her neck elongates, and her back straightens. She looks at Waverly as if she’s solves the world’s most difficult puzzle on her first try.

 

“Wha-what did you say?”

“I said you should talk me through it? Maybe we can figure it out together. Did-did I say something wrong?”

“No! No, you said absolutely everything right. I need a pen. Can I borrow one?”

“Um, sure.”

 

Waverly reaches for an order pad and pen, handing them to the redhead with an raised eyebrow. She watches momentarily steady hands scrawl letters across the small, lined paper at lightning speed.

 

“Empathy.”

“What?” Waverly asks, still a little lost.

“Empathy. The thing we’re missing, the game changer- it’s empathy.”

“Oh. For your A.I.?”

“Exactly. No system sounds empathetic. It’s always so... impersonal. Empathy, that would change everything. Suddenly, it would feel like this robotic thing is a person who cares. Calling in wouldn’t feel like a big waste of time. Empathy. You’re brilliant, Waverly! Absolutely brilliant!”

“...Thank you? I still don’t know what I did exactly, but I’m glad I could help.”

“You have no idea how much you’ve helped. I’ve, um, I gotta go. I have to-”

 

Nicole finishes her beer in one go, before slipping off of the barstool. She’s finally smiling, after what feels like weeks. She turns and drops a grey business card on the bar smoothly, lifting her gaze to lock eyes with the now quiet bartender.

 

“Thank you, Waverly. Really. You just changed… well, everything.”

“You’re welcome, Nicole.”

 

Waverly watches the redhead leave, eyes locked on as her posture lifts and carries her in a new way. The bartender smiles again, moving to gather the now empty pint glass. She lightly shakes her head to clear the fog left behind by the attractive customer, taking just a moment to wonder what just happened.

 

\---------------

 

Twenty-four hours feels like days, and like milliseconds, all at once.

 

Nicole’s hands move at lightning speed across the keyboard. For once, there’s no music, no sonic accompaniment to her typing. She doesn’t need it. For once, Nicole Haught feels… inspired.

 

\----------------

 

Waverly lifts her head, smile widening when she locks eyes with the hoodie-clad software engineer. She steps out from behind the bar, and moves. She can’t help it. She feels… drawn to Nicole somehow.

 

The awkward, muddled haze surrounding the redhead seems to have dissipated. She seems different- sure and focused. The shy woman from last night is nowhere to be seen. She’s renewed, and excited.

 

Waverly speaks first.

 

“Well, hi there, stranger. Twice in twenty-four hours. To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Hi, Waverly. I’m actually here, because I have a business proposition for you.”

“You do? For me?”

“Mhm, and a good one at that”

“I guess we’ll find out. So, what’s this mysterious proposition?”

“Well, I’d really like to hire you to write scripts for my A.I. I’m, um, I’m not great with words. Obviously. You though, you know how to make even a stranger feel comfortable. With you onboard, things will be way better. More natural even. We can make the best software out there.”

“Oh. So, wait- you want me to write scripts for you? But, you’ve never even seen my work. Are you sure? And, why do you even need scripts? It’s all ‘press one’ and auto-responses, right?”

“Wow, lots of questions… Well, think about it. A.I. always sounds like awkward. It’s always very… predictable and robotic. Siri feels unnatural, saying ‘hey Google’ is just plain weird. What if you talked to the A.I., and it felt normal? Like talking to a person.”

“I get it. I just… are you sure you want me?”

“I really do. You have a way with words, Waverly. I believe that, and we’ve barely talked. You can make this so much better than I can. There’s no one else who can do what you can. So, what do you say, huh?”

“I...I guess I can give it a tr-”

 

Waverly is cut off, breath and words stolen by Nicole’s tight hug. She blushes at the ghost of a kiss planted on her right cheek. She laughs, albeit nervously, and melts at the sight of an excited grin, and flashed dimples. Their hands glance and meet, seeming to interlace effortlessly. It’s all so… easy.

 

“So, you’ll really do it? I’ll pay, of course. I’d never ask you to-”

“Nicole, yes. I’ll do it. Of course I will. I want to be a part of this, making the world better.”

“I mean, I’m not going to change the world here, Wave. This won’t be a cure for cancer, or the kind of thing that change lives, but…  it’s a start. God, I can’t believe that coming here, meeting you… I never saw this coming, you know? This is… it means…”

 

Nicole breathes deeply, and meets hazel eyes.

 

“Thank you, Waverly.”

“Of course. Really, I’m happy to help out.”

 

Waverly realizes her hand is still entwined with Nicole’s. Neither moves to end the connection. If anything, it’s welcomed contact.

 

“So, scripts. Um, what are you looking for exactly?”

“Scripts, ye-yeah. Prompts the way you’d say them in conversation. Something… natural, instead of the way things sound when you call, well, basically any company ever.”

“So, like what I said last night?”

“Exactly like that, yeah.”

“I think I can handle that,” she whispers. “So, when are we doing this, and where?”

 

The light blush that crosses Nicole’s cheeks makes Waverly melt a little. The shyness has started to creep back in, and Waverly kind of adores it.

 

“I, um… we can start tomorrow. Could you come by the workspace? I’d like you to introduce you to Jeremy. He’s my business partner. We’ll talk more, I’ll show you around, and get things going. Is-is that okay?”

“Sounds perfect.”

“Good. I left my card here last night, I think. The address is on there. So, I’ll see you tomorrow, around 1:00pm?”

“Yeah, you will.”

“Good. Great. So, I’m just gonna-”

 

Nicole backs away from the bar, awkwardly bumping into the corner of a tall tabletop. Her maroon sneakers squeak as she half-steps, half-fumbles across the floor. She blushes, eyes dropping as she quietly curses her ever-present awkwardness around pretty girls. Waverly can’t stop a soft giggle from escaping, eyes locking with Nicole’s as her head snaps up. She smiles when Nicole reaches up to adjust her glasses with a sheepish grin.

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Waverly. And, um, thank you. Again.”

“You’re welcome, Nicole. See you tomorrow.”

 

Waverly’s heart flutters at the shy smile that reappears as Nicole starts to back away for a moment, before realizing she’s already stumbled around enough. She stops a few steps from the door, flashing Waverly one final half smile before stepping out into the parking lot.

 

Tomorrow.

 

\---------------

 

[One Month Later]

 

“Hey.”

 

Waverly leans against the doorframe leading into Nicole’s office, smiling down at the redhead as she swivels around in her chair. She takes a moment to admire the worn purple hoodie hanging half-zipped, and quietly appreciates Nicole’s slightly tousled hair, and minutely askew glasses. Her eyes find the well-worn canvas backpack hung across the back of the chair, covered in patches related to bands Waverly’s never heard, and a few TV shows and movies she’s never seen. Everything in the open office is so Nicole. From the custom-made wooden desk is covered in bobbleheads, Funko Pops and science fiction related toys.

 

_“They’re action figures, Waverly.”_

 

To the minimalistic posters for Battlestar Galactica, a video game called Fallout 3, and the Ravenclaw crest hang side-by-side on the wall directly in front of the desk.

 

_“The Ravenclaw house is all about the love of learning, and being witty. Not sure I’m great at that second part. The smart, I can do.“_

 

During her first visit to the workspace, Waverly had quickly discovered that Nicole and Jeremy had purchased and owned the two-story building. The two engineers were more than just casual workers, they were serious business owners.

 

_“You seem a little surprised there, Waverly.”_

 

_Nicole nods along, quietly acknowledging Jeremy’s statement. Her gaze softens and shifts in silent scrutiny as she waits for Waverly’s full reaction._

 

_“Hmm? Oh! Yes, I just… you two own all of this?”_

_“Well, yeah.” Nicole responds with a shrug. “I don’t really like to rent things. I’d rather invest in my work, and stay somewhere long term. I guess you could say I’m not a fan of half-hearted commitments.”_

_“Plus, Nic has really awesome credit! I mean, I figured we’d rent some tiny office somewhere. Nope. Nicole found this, and went for it. All in. Even the realtor was shocked. But hey, go big or go home, right?”_

 

_Jeremy grins, knowingly talking up his longtime friend and business partner. He hopes that, eventually, the two will realize they very obviously like each other enough to do something about it. He leaves the two to finish the tour alone._

 

_“So, that’s everything. What do you think? Do you like it okay?”_

_“It’s really nice, Nicole. Not too big. Plenty of space, quiet. And, um, it actually smells really good in here.”_

_“Oh yeah? Thanks. I, um, I like candles. I like to keep a few lit, so it doesn’t smell like sweaty dork around here. I think the current one is Bourbon and Tobacco scented or something. You sure it’s okay? Because, I can pick something else if-”_

_“It’s good, Nicole. Really.”_

_“Good… good.”_

 

Waverly’s grown to love it here. She adores Jeremy, the excitable business partner and occasional comedy relief. He always seems to be ready with a helpful suggestion, or goofy joke she barely understands. She loves everything about the office space. If she’s honest, she’s especially excited about the new desk and black mesh desk chair that magically appeared before her sixth day on the job about two weeks ago.

 

_“Hey, Nicole- there’s another desk in here.”_

_“There, um… yeah, there is.”_

_“Is it- is it for me?”_

_“It can be, if you want. If that’s okay, I mean. I just figured, you’ve been working with us for a month or so, and-”_

_“Nicole, it’s perfect.”_

_“Really? You're, um… you’re sure? Because-”_

_“Hey, I’m sure. It’s amazing. I’ve never had my own desk before. Thank you.”_

_“Of course. I just, I want you to feel… welcomed here. Like a part of the team. Because you are, a part of us.”_

 

_Waverly grins at the redhead, stepping into her personal space and pulling her into a hug._

 

_“I really do, feel welcomed, I mean. Thank you.”_

_“You’re welcome, Wave.”_

 

\-----------------

 

“Hi.”

 

Nicole turns quickly in her chair, face slowly transitioning from serious and focused, eyes now shining behind black frames. Waverly melts a little, before she catches a glimpse of the engineer’s tee shirt. She giggles, shaking her head playfully.

 

“What, you don’t like it?”

“You’re a dork.”

“So I’ve been told. But seriously, we talked about this. I thought you liked Harry Potter.”

“It’s the Ilvermorny school crest, Nicole. No one actually knows their Ilvermorny house. Only you took that quiz. I mean, come on, does anyone besides you know anything about the American Hogwarts?”

“Jeremy does. He’s a Pukwudgie, which is like Hufflepuff. And, I’m a Horned Serpent, which is like Ravenclaw. ...And, you don’t care, because it’s dorky. Crap. But, there’s nothing wrong with enjoying the Pottermore quizzes, right, Wave? They’re fun. The ultimate personality tests, some say.”

“Some being you?”

“Well, yeah.”

“You really are an adorable dork sometimes.”

“You mean most of the time, don’t you?”

“I might.”

 

Waverly steps further into the room, moving to sit at her small desk. She swivels her chair around quickly, drawing a chuckle from her office mate. She forgets, just for a moment, how easy it can be to melt when her eyes meet Nicole’s from across the room.

 

“Hi,” Nicole repeats, voice soft.

“I think we already covered that, Nic.”

“We did, yeah. I just… you look really pretty today, Waverly.”

“Thank you. You look… pretty dorky.”

“Hey, I was nice to you!”

“You were, and I chose to tease you in response.”

“Mean. You tease me all of the time,” Nicole whispers, avoiding hazel eyes.

“Me? Never. Anyway, I should probably get to work. Anything special I should focus on, boss?”

 

Nicole chokes, drawing a fresh draws a fresh laugh from Waverly as cheeks turn pink amidst her stuttered attempts at a reply.  

 

“I, um… well, you can… I…”

“Breathe, Nic. I figured I’d focus on the responses to customer information. That’s the whole reason they’re calling, after all. That work?”

 

Nicole hums absently in response, eyes glazing over. She stares blankly at the poster-covered wall for a long moment, thinking. Waverly’s eyebrows raise as Nicole turns dramatically in her chair. She watches as Nicole’s mouth opens and closes, as if she’s trying to find the right words. She tries to hide a frown when Nicole gently shakes her head, dropping her gaze back to the computer screen, instead of speaking.

 

There was a moment of hope that maybe, just maybe the shy redhead was going to finally take a risk. Maybe another day.

 

\-----------------

 

“She likes you, too, you know.”

 

Nicole’s eyes widen as she snaps to look at Jeremy. She flushes, trying and failing to hide how she feels.

 

“I, um… I don’t know what-”

“Come on, Nic. I know you. You like Waverly.” Jeremy sits in Waverly’s chair, drawing a huff from the redhead. “I can’t blame you. She’s cute, and pretty great at writing scripts. You should ask her out.”

 

Nicole lets a self-deprecating laugh escape, before unconsciously moving to rub her eyes behind black frames. The move is her one tell, clearly showing just how unsure she is about all things Waverly.

 

“I can’t do that, Jer. Waverly is… she’s like the popular girl in high school. The one that dates dumb jocks, and always looks amazing. She’s perfect. I’m just another dork with tape on their glasses, and a little too much hope. I can’t ask her out. Plus, we both know she’d say no.”

“You don’t know that, Nic. Just talk to her, ask her. I hear the popular girls like the shy types.”

“Well, you heard wrong. Dorks don’t get the popular girl.”

“You’ll never know if you don’t at least try, Nic. So, try. Take a chance, Go all in for something besides work. You never know how things will turn out.”

“I… yeah, maybe.”

 

Jeremy sighs. “I’m gonna go, Nic. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Yeah, of course. See you tomorrow, Jer.”

 

He stands from Waverly’s desk, gathers his laptop bag and heads for the front door. He turns a final time to call out to Nicole, words vanishing as he watches Nicole’s shoulders slump in defeat. She sighs audibly, removing her glasses and placing them in the small case by her laptop. She drops her head into her hands, drags a deep breath out and in, and tries to accept the fact that she could never win the affections of Waverly Earp.

 

Somewhere along the way, Nicole Haught has become convinced that nice girls always finish last. Jeremy sighs as he pushes open the front door soundlessly. He hopes Waverly can find a way to change Nicole’s mind.


	2. I’m Not There, but I’m Fine

_ “Covered faces, only eyes _

_ Holding hands and stealing glances _

_ I’m not dead, but I’m just fine” _

 

Waverly walks into the office on a Thursday evening, mood light and head still floating among the endless blue sky and snow white clouds rolling across the sky. She clumsily slips out of her light jacket and hangs it on the nearest hook. She pushes her sunglasses up and into her hair, and inhales deeply. Gardenia and rain. It appears the ever-thoughtful Nicole Haught has purchased a new candle.

 

She smiles, and walks. Her eyes dance across the large painting of an astronaut and endless stars hanging on the exposed brick wall. Eyes and art continue their effortless waltz, sliding from bright painting to minimalistic poster, from cracks in plaster to the long, dark blue accent wall. There’s always something interesting to see along the walls of the building that feels oddly like home. Walking down the long hallway feels like an experience, each and every time.

 

Waverly’s attention drifts back down from the sky and art. She hears… singing? Her eyebrow raise at the sound. She focuses, picking out the words of a surprisingly soft cover of a song she knows by The 1975. She follows the gently uttered lyrics like a ghost- listening, haunting, trying to understand why they cause such a deep, vibrating creak in her ribcage.

 

_“Yeah, my shirt looks so good_

_When it's just hanging off your back_

_And she said use your hands and my spare time_

_We've got one thing in common, it's this tongue of mine_

_She's got a boyfriend anyway”_

 

Waverly follows the contrasting lyrics and acoustic guitar to the office space she shares with Nicole. She almost laughs, hiding the sound with by clearing her throat. Of course Nicole Haught would listen to an altered version of a dirty song. A version that somehow sounds hopeful and melancholy, all at once.

 

“Interesting choice, Ni-”

 

Words stall, hovering awkwardly in the air between them. Nicole is asleep with her head half-resting on her desk. The angle of her neck, and obvious reddened press of plastic against her temples, has to be uncomfortable. Waverly smiles lightly at the sight of crooked glasses and messy hair. She admires the way the blue banded collar jacket hangs across slackened shoulders, and slowly comprehends long sleeves hiding idle hands. She takes in the world that should be all clicking keys, now quietly replaced with heavy lyrics. Her heart feels… different. Everything feels a little different than it did before Waverly walked into the room.

 

_“And I'm not trying to stop you, love_

_If we're gonna do anything we might as well just..._

_She's got a boyfriend anyway_

_She's got a boyfriend anyway”_

 

She weighs the decision for a moment, hand hanging in the air between them. She wonders if Nicole will be more bothered by being woken up by the scriptwriter, or by waking later to find Waverly diligently writing while she slept.

 

She thinks, and eventually, acts. A hand drops, sliding slowly from the top of a shoulder to rest between still tensed shoulder blades. She can feel spine beneath her fingers, mind drifting to wonder what sort of inner strength it would take to admit feelings, to do something about them. Waverly tests her voice as quietly as she can, before allowing the words to fall like feathers from her lips.

 

“Nicole. Hey, you fell asleep.”

 

The redhead shifts. Muscles flex beneath Waverly’s fingers, moving fluid and strong before tensing to marble. Nicole’s head lifts suddenly, nearing catching Waverly in the chin. The redhead blinks owlishly, eyes then narrowing as she groans in protest.

 

“Hmm? Shit. ‘Time is it?”

“Close to 7. Are you okay?”

“Mhm, m’fine.”

 

The half-words are quiet, scratching like gravel against Waverly’s ears. She watches Nicole sit up (mostly), and adjust crooked glasses with a sheepish smile. A clumsy hand runs through sleep-mussed hair, trying to salvage the mess, before conceding and pulling hair back with practiced ease. The movements are effortless and quick, Waverly can’t stop herself from tracking them. Nicole Haught can be all-consuming without even trying.

 

“Wave?”

“Hmm?” Waverly responds absently.

“What are you doin’ here so late?”

“Oh, I was going to add something I thought up at work. What, um, what are you up to?”

“Sleepin’, I guess. I should go, catch the bus home. ”

“I can drive you!”

 

Waverly mentally chastises herself. She sounds far too excited about the offer. If she were in a different room, her reddening forehead would be buried in her hands. Instead, she watches Nicole’s eyes briefly narrow, then lighten as she stretches back in her chair. She thinks, and Waverly tries to force herself to breathe.

 

“Yeah, that’d be good. I mean, I don’t want to put you out. The bus isn’t _that_ bad. Smells… sweaty, but not completely awful.”

“Nic, I can drive you home. It’s totally fine. I was just going to type something up, then head home myself. No bartending tonight. Might as well take you home. I really wanna take you home, Nicole.”

 

Pink cheeks. Waverly can actually feel her skin flush, then go bubblegum pink. She starts to correct, then overcorrect. Her brain spins, and her ears fill. The office is gone, sounds are muted, Nicole is all blur and beauty.

 

Waverly feels it, she feels everything. It’s like she’s been thrown into a washing machine, water rising and spin cycle on high. The agitator knicks her ribs, and her chest aches. She’s drowning, and spinning, spinning, spinning.

 

“Wave? I’m good to go. Do you need-”

“Nope! I’m good. We can… go, now.”

 

Nicole’s head tilts, eyes narrow, lips seal in a thin line. She’s concerned. Waverly can feel the concern warm her. It punctures the fluid stalled in her ears, and drags her upward. She can feel herself lifted out of the spinning current of her mind.

 

Nicole Haught is some kind of savior, and she has no idea.

 

“Yeah, let’s go.”

 

Waverly hopes Nicole can’t see that she’s still water-logged. She hopes the redhead doesn’t notice the near drowning she experienced in their shared office, or the secondary drowning that will follow as they walk to the car. She tries to stop the stream of senseless words, instead allowing herself to live for their hands grazing. She focuses on palms dancing, and fingers twitching in warm accidental contact.

 

She focuses, and takes a gasping breath of air in her mind. Because if she doesn’t, if she holds her breath, she’ll sink into Nicole Haught.

 

She’ll sink in, and drown all over again.

 

\---------------

 

Nicole sleeps against the cool glass window. She’s curled, safe and warm, into the soft cloth seat of Waverly’s Jeep. She hadn’t meant to, insisting she wasn’t tired. The moment the car began to move, instead of stopping and starting at a series of traffic lights, she closed her eyes.

 

_“I just need your address, Nic. Then, you can sleep. It won’t hurt my feelings.”_

_“M’good, Wave. I can stay awake for a bit. You’re doin’ me a favor, least I can do.”_

_“Just give me the address. You don’t have to be so stubborn, you know.”_

_“Hmm, I don’t. But then, what reason would you have to, to even like me?”_

 

_They were stopped at another red light, waiting. Waverly turns, eyes soft and calming. She smiles faintly, hazel eyes never leaving brown._

 

_“I already like you, Nicole.” She smiles, and returns her gaze to the road when her vision flashes green. “Now, address, please.”_

 

And so, Waverly drove. She was quiet, radio turned down lower than she could easily hear. She instead listened to Nicole breathe, continuously fighting a deep grin when the warmth of her breath steamed the glass. There was no tension now, no nervous energy flying between them like pointed paper airplanes. There was no awkward shifting, no choked back words. The unsure shiver that slid along their spines lies dormant, replaced with a calm Waverly has never truly known.

 

Nicole can’t be shy or unsure in sleep. She can’t drop her gaze, or turn nervous in an instant. She can only be here, warm and right here, within reach.

 

The redhead moves, turning over to face Waverly beneath the buckled seat belt. Her eyes flutter, and drowsily lock on the driver’s.

 

“Hmm, you’re really beautiful to wake up to, Wave.”

 

The words are sluggish as they escape, all sleep-soaked gravel. They were there though, carrying and sinking into pink ears like a warm bath. The shiver is reborn in Waverly, sliding from the top of her spine to where skeleton meets cloth seat.

 

Nicole whispered the words so easily, eyes drooping back to closed a moment later. She would most likely not remember saying them, letting them escape.

 

Waverly would remember, though. She’d remember, and live for them, too.

 

\----------------

 

“Come on, Nic. You’re exaggerating, overthinking it. It can’t be _that_ bad. Waverly will-”

“No, Jer, you don’t get it. She drove me home. She was so sweet, and I… I was so damn tired. I sleep-flirted and confessed, or something. I told her she was beautiful to wake up to! Who says that?!” Nicole’s voice cracks, wavering harshly as she gasps in a breath. “What the hell am I supposed to do? She’s… she’s gonna think I’m weird. That I’m some desperate nerd who can’t get a date. Who whispers nice things to any girl who will listen. What the hell am I gonna do?”

 

Waverly can hear Nicole pacing, the hardwood floor groans under her weight as she moves quickly, sneakers squeaking. She wonders if Nicole’s shoes are leaving rubber marks behind as she turns sharply, always moving. She can see Jeremy, eyes tracking his friend’s desperate movements. He flicks his gaze to the doorway, and catches Waverly standing outside, waiting. He doesn’t let his face give Waverly away, though, instead moving so Nicole won’t accidentally see the brunette hovering just outside the room. .

 

“Nic, we talked about this. Waverly, she’s not gonna care. I bet she was flattered! I mean, I would be if a guy complimented me like that.” He pauses, inhaling deeply and stepping closer to Nicole. “Waverly’s not gonna dwell on this, or let it change anything at work. That’s just not her.” He stops Nicole’s movements, holding her at an arm’s length. “It’s gonna be okay. Talk to her, okay? Just talk to her, and see what happens.”

 

He smiles, squeezing Nicole’s biceps before releasing his grip. Waverly watches as he walks to the door, and calmly stands beside her.

 

“I’m heading out, Nic. I’ll see you Monday, okay?”

“Yeah, okay. See ya, Jer.”

 

Jeremy flashes Waverly a smile, indicating with his head that Waverly can now enter the office. He mouths good luck, dropping his hand to squeeze hers lightly for just a moment. Then, just like that, he’s gone. Just like that, it’s just Waverly and Nicole in the building until Monday morning.

 

“Hi.”

“Wa-Waverly, hi. How, um, how are you?”

“I’m good. Are you? Did you sleep okay?”

“Ye-yeah, I slept well. Thanks again for driving me home.”

“You’re welcome.”

 

The feeling is back, the weight. Waverly can feel the tension building. It comes off of Nicole in waves, filling the room with a heaviness that wasn’t there a few moments ago. She can feel Nicole sinking back, shrinking away from the moment. She can feel everything changing in the worst way, in a room without words.

 

“You heard me, didn’t you? In the car yesterday.”

“Yeah. Yeah, I did.”

 

Nicole says nothing, only nodding soundlessly. She can’t make eye contact, can’t even raise her head to meet Waverly’s gaze. She does nothing, just sits and stares at the floor a few feet in front of Waverly’s feet.

 

“Nicole-”

“Go out with me,” Nicole asks the floor.

“Wh-what?”

“I just… well… Would you like to go to dinner sometime? With me. As a- on a date?”

“Are you asking me out, Nicole?”

“God, I really hope so.”

 

Waverly laughs quietly, stepping into Nicole’s space and field of view. She lifts her hand slowly, lightly touching Nicole’s jaw to draw her attention. She tries to soften her facial expression and reaction, taking a moment to breathe before answering.

 

“Then, yes. I’d really like that.”

“You don’t- wait, really?”

“Well, yeah. I’d like to try this, to go out with you. I think we could have a good time together. You’re… you’re so different. Kind, and funny. I bet it’d be the best date I’ve ever been on.”

 

Nicole gulps, suddenly even more nervous. She wrings her clammy hands, and tries to adjust her hoodie to look more professional; an impossible task. She adjusts her glasses with slightly shaking hands, dropping her gaze to a bobblehead on her desk for a moment before looking back up at the girl who said yes.

 

“I can’t guarantee that, but I’ll try.”

“That’s all I ask, Nicole. We’ll just, try. Together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm back with another chapter! 
> 
> Chapter Two is a bit shorter, and there's a reason:  
> I wanted to make the focus shift to Waverly's perspective noticeable, and ensure there wasn't filler or word padding that would take away from the emotional impact. I hope you liked the perspective shift and viewpoint. My plan is to have the fic stay (mostly) in this perspective from here on out. 
> 
> Song inspiration for Chapter Two: I’m Not There, but I’m Fine by From Indian Lakes
> 
> You can find me on Twitter @iwaseliteonce for all of your complimenting/yelling/death staring needs. Oh, and I'll tweet stuff. Guess that's kind of the point, hmm?


	3. An Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you dive in- musical inspiration for Interlude is drawn from Adagio for Strings, Op. 11 by Samuel Barber.  
> I'd recommend listening to it while you read, if you can. The version featuring the Royal Scottish National Orchestra is my favorite. 
> 
> Carry on. 
> 
>    
> 

Waverly hadn’t noticed her, not right away.

 

She hadn’t heard the syncopated squeak of sneakers dragging clumsily across the terrazzo floor. Hadn’t seen the flash of red hair hanging messily, tousled and teased by worried hands. Hadn’t felt the nervous energy radiating from bounced toes and drummed fingers. She’d been oblivious, flitting from aisle to aisle of the small Walgreens carelessly, looking for…

 

Coffee. Waverly needs as much coffee as she can carry if she is planning to survive the most mission-critical work week she’s ever endured. Jeremy, Nicole, and Waverly are in the final stretch now. The A.I., which Nicole affectionately calls Gabi, launches on Friday. It’s… Tuesday? The calendar’s printed dates don’t feel real anymore. Days all meld and conform, smushed into feeling like one incredibly long day, instead of an incremental slow build to the weekend.

 

Waverly really needs coffee.

 

Her mind is elsewhere, mood dropping to her shoes, appearing as downcast across her face as the water-laden air and darkening clouds outside.

She’d been so absent, barely even there, until she stepped into the pain relief aisle. Then, her entire being is wrapped in the scent of freshly made doughnuts. The warmed vanilla and dough scent sink in, warming her from head to toe in a wave of sunshine she never saw coming. She is suddenly so warm inside. It feels like coming home after a lifetime away.

 

Then, Waverly noticed.

 

Nicole moves, and every moment feels like the beginning strains of notes played by an oft-rehearsed symphony.

 

The notes are gentle at first- insignificant, almost tiny, just starting to carry.

Nicole is smiling gently at the small girl working the cash register. She’s polite, making small talk while shifting her ever-present backpack to rest on her back and both shoulders by the worn leather straps.

 

The music builds and blends- strengthening, yet mild, becoming more prominent.

Nicole says the cashier’s name in her quiet way. She asks Jessica how school is going if the boyfriend likes his new job. Their conversation carries a sweet and unexpected harmony. Nicole knows Jessica well enough to check in with her, to be shyly sweet while her credit card is swiped and items are bagged.

 

The music is deafening now. Waverly’s heart flutters. The notes aren’t just subtly plucked and resonating sounds anymore. The whole symphony is in the foreground, center stage, building a ceaseless wall of sound. The power and tempo have been building, building, building, to a calculated crescendo against her ribcage. Her heart beats in time… or, it tries to. 

 

She can feel  _ everything _ . She can sense the entire world collapsing in on itself within the small pharmacy. It builds, and warms, and consumes, until the moment Nicole steps outside soundlessly. Then, the music is gone. The performance ends. 

 

Every moment (up until the heavy silence of glass doors sliding closed) feels like a symphony. Every moment with Nicole, near her, feels just like a night spent in the presence of the world’s greatest orchestra. She’s a concert Waverly never wants to end. An adagio of heartstrings she never knew she needed. 

 

Nicole Haught is a symphony. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was different, right? 
> 
> Sometimes, there's a change of plans.
> 
> This scene just sort of happened. I had a completely different outline and structure built for Chapter Three. Then, this appeared on the page. After writing it, I felt the emotional impact was too strong to be treated as a mid-chapter throwaway scene. So, I decided to break the rules a bit, and post an interlude before the next full chapter. Hope you enjoyed. I'll have Chapter Four ready soon..ish.


	4. Don’t Make Me

_“Maybe I’m crazy, maybe I’m afraid_

_Maybe I’m not done making mistakes_

_I might have found the truth_

_If all we’ve got is this lifetime_

_Think I could spend mine watching you_

_Across a crowded room”_

  


Work got in the way.

 

Plans became paper- casually set aside, like stacks placed in an inbox. Left untouched, the papers yellow and dull, edges crinkling. Text built on good intentions fades to a forgotten smudge of what was once there in heavy blank ink.

 

Codes and scripts. Development and testing.

Work, and work, and work, and work.

 

They made plans, but work… work got in the way, for a while.

 

\----------------

 

Waverly slips into the office later than normal, eyes heavy and minds full. The script is already finished. It’s already been through proofing, and handed over to Nicole and Jeremy to integrate into Gabi. The coding is done, cleanly designed and running smoothly. Launch is in two days. Everything is finalized and ready.

 

Tonight, Waverly sneaks into the offices, so she can breathe. She just needs a chance to gasp and drag in heavy breaths, to hyperventilate in the dark. She needs to feel herself sink into the hardwood floor as she leans against the wall, and tries to remember how to make herself breathe involuntarily.

 

She needs to lose control, just once.

 

Her gaze stalls on the astronaut painting she swears she’s glanced at a hundred times. The astronaut seems to have a hint of Nicole’s red hair just barely visible in the shadows and unusual perspective. She wonders if the painting means something deeper to the redhead, or if it’s all just coincidence. Does Nicole just really like space, or is the painting a representation of something more?

 

She wonders so many things about Nicole Haught.

 

Her ears catch a sound on repeat,

on repeat,

on repeat,

on repeat.

 

The endless noise bounces and carries, harsh and unexpected amongst the soft lighting and welcoming rooms. It’s late, a few minutes after midnight. Surely everyone’s gone home.

 

Waverly follows the sound, tension building and flexing in preparation beneath her skin. She can feel her shoulders tighten, her left hand slides into a readied fist...

 

_“Thumb out, baby girl. Don’t wanna break those pretty hands of yours punching some idiot boyman,” Wynonna quipped, smile shifting into a wayward smirk._

 

She learned to be tough from the best, and because of the worst. Life taught her more damaging lessons over the years than she ever hoped to know. Her middle sister turned her home life into a revolving door, in and out, coming and going; always spinning. Her father and oldest sister came and went one day, too. Only, they never came back, just like Mama, just like everyone did back then. When her aunt and uncle stepped in, Waverly finally learned what a family felt like. She’d always wondered…

 

Her mind comes back to the present, snapping into place with a crack that resonates all the way to the soles of her shoes.

 

The sound. She doesn’t understand it, but she has to know.

 

Her eyes narrow as she lightens her steps. She tries to be weightless, silent. Planned steps, and softened breath. She tries, and hopes she can succeed.

 

Peering into her office, Waverly can’t stop the gentle tilt of her head and light smile that appear at the sight. Nicole Haught is asleep at her desk yet again, the source of the sound now revealed as the constant contact from her cheek against the keyboard spacebar.

 

She’s maybe drooling, kind of gorgeous, definitely exhausted.

 

The screen is bright, and the words make little sense to the writer:

  


from numpy import exp, array, random, dot

class NeuralNetwork():

         def __init__(self):

        random.seed(1)

        self.synaptic_weights = 2 * random.random((3, 1)) - 1

def __sigmoid(self, x):

                      return 1 / (1 + exp(-x))

def __sigmoid_derivative(self, x):

                      return x * (1 - x)

def train(self, training_set_inputs, training_set_outputs, number_of_training_iterations):

       for iteration in xrange(number_of_training_iterations):

            output = self.think(training_set_inputs)

            error = training_set_outputs - output

            adjustment = dot(training_set_inputs.T, error * self.__sigmoid_derivative(output))

            self.synaptic_weights += adjustment

def think(self, inputs):

            return self.__sigmoid(dot(inputs, self.synaptic_weights))

if __name__                                                          

  
  


Waverly doesn’t understand, not really. NeuralNetwork is the only clue, the only part she (barely) understands. Maybe one day she’ll have a chance to learn from the sleepy expert she shares an office with. Maybe one day, Nicole will show just how brilliant she really is.

 

“‘Cole, hey, you fell asleep.”

“Hmm?” Nicole replies, sleep soaking her voice. Her head snaps up suddenly, glasses shifting and nearly falling off her face. She catches them clumsily, juggling glass and plastic for a few moments before she briefly smiles. Moments later, her face shifts and forms into a grimace. Her thumbs have smudged the lenses, a pet peeve Waverly picked up on quickly.

 

“H-hey, Wave. S’late. What’re ya doin’ here?”

“Oh, I um… if I’m honest, I just needed to get away for a while. It’s nice here, quiet. I just needed a minute, you know?”

 

Nicole looks at Waverly as best she can with her glasses in her hands. She waits for the smaller girl to make her statement, before pulling a lens cloth out of her top drawer, and gently wiping away the smudges. She looks at her hands as she speaks.

 

“I get it, yeah. I don’t like goin’ home sometimes. It’s too quiet, too... empty. Here, at least I can hear the cars outside. The world feels a little more real here. My work’s here. I, uh, I actually thought about just turning the top floor into a living space. Still do, a lot actually. Then, I’d never have to go back home to the quiet. I’d just drag myself upstairs. Is that stupid? It’s kind of-”

 

“Nic,” Waverly responds, hands reaching for Nicole’s. “It’s not stupid. You feel at home here. I think that’s really great. I wish I felt like I was home at work, too. I think everyone does.”

“I guess…”

 

Nicole’s voice is quiet. Only her hands move, lifting dark frames and placing them back in their proper place across the bridge of her nose. She almost seems more confident behind her glasses, eyes now able to lock with Waverly’s.

 

Nicole’s smile softens, and Waverly feels it.

 

She can feel Nicole’s smile, her tired eyes, her nervous hand movements. Hazel eyes drift down to track anxious action as Nicole rubs the pad of her thumb and the first knuckle of her index finger together, a slow pace of counterclockwise circles. She always repeats this pattern exactly six times, then the little ritual is over. Waverly notices.

 

She notices everything, especially Nicole.

 

If she’s honest, Waverly secretly adores the fact that Nicole always looks and seems a little hesitant. Even in situations where the redhead excels, like work, doubt and hesitant consideration always flash and swim within the depths of brown eyes. Concern marrs her face, knots between her eyebrows, forces dimples to hide and lips to hang down, just a little.

 

Still, the hesitancy, the doubt, it makes her successes and acceptance of skill that much more interesting and exciting to behold. As an added bonus, when Waverly proves Nicole’s hesitancies unnecessary, or when Nicole settles her own doubts, the brunette is rewarded with a goofy smile, and temporary confidence. The look that appears and spreads across Nicole’s face makes Waverly’s knees weak. She can feel everything then. She can feel the magic being with Nicole would plant in her very soul.

 

“Wave? Would you maybe want to go with me for some late night pancakes? I just… you’re here, and I like having you around. Plus, I’m pretty awake now. Is that-”

“Cole, I wanna go. Why don’t you grab your coat? Oh, and maybe delete the big blank space out of… whatever it is you made there.”

 

Waverly turns as Nicole blushes. She can feel the warmth spread in her belly at the sight.

 

One day, she hopes Nicole Haught realizes just how amazing she really is. Waverly hopes that one day, she can show her.

 

\----------------

 

**Three Dots A.I. Present Gabi**

 

The banner makes Waverly shiver. Nicole and Jeremy have really done it. They’ve really created this software, this Artificial Intelligence, out of thin air. They’ve pictured it, written it, developed it. They’ve seen it through. It’s real, tangible, interactive.

 

Tonight, the world will begin to see it, too.

 

Waverly smooths her dress nervously, hands fighting to not shake against black lace. She finally stills her fidgeting fingers, and focuses on Nicole’s quiet words over their late night breakfast earlier this morning.

 

_“Wave, would you like to be my, um, my date tonight for the release event? You don’t have to, of course. Jer and I normally go together, but he’s bringing his guy this time, I think. Plus, you’re a huge part of Three Dots. We changed up the name to make sure you were included. You’re a part of this, of us. Anyway, I’d really like it if you’d come with me. Would you… would you like to come with me, be my date?”_

_“I’d love to, Cole.”_

_“Good, good. You, um, you already knew there’s a dress code, yeah?”_

_“I did. I already have my dress, actually.”_

_“Good, that’s… you’re gonna look incredible, and make me stutter like an idiot at my own event, aren’t you?”_

_“Well, I’m certainly going to try.”_

 

Waverly smiles to herself. The flashes of confident Nicole fuel their quiet considerations, and oft-unspoken wishes to finally go on a real date, to try and build something worth keeping safe and strong. The thought of having a nice dinner with Nicole Haught sitting across from her makes Waverly wonder just how much warmth she can handle. She may need to build an expansion for the butterflies housed in her chest, fluttering all warm and soft within her chest.

 

Goosebumps rise and settle as a hand very gently slides along her back, mere inches above her waist. A quiet voice speaks, and her ears feel velvet lined.

 

“I was right- you look incredible, Waverly. Like a song I know.”

 

Waverly feels Nicole’s words sink in, and take hold. They drift across a loose tendril of hair, brush her ear ever so sweetly, and move across her skin, sinking in with ease. They sink, and press, and live in Waverly’s chest, alongside the butterflies.

 

“Li-like a song?”

 

“Mhm, a really good one. It goes something like...

_You walked in and my heart stood still_

_The most beautiful I’d ever known_

_The whole place turned to gold”_

 

Nicole speaks the words effortlessly, her voice never wavering or catching in her throat. Her hand never slips from its position on the small of her back. Waverly feels the butterflies start to stir, to flutter and take flight. They threaten to escape and fly softly in the minuscule space between them. She shivers, just once, and can feel Nicole lightly smile, so close to her neck. Nicole smiles, and casually steps into view.

 

Waverly wasn’t ready for the sight of Nicole Haught in a suit. A perfectly tailored black suit, crisp white dress shirt, and slightly loose skinny black tie hang like a dream on her slender frame. The butterflies are growing; they flutter at dangerous speeds and threaten more and more with each passing second of seeing her date in that suit.

 

“I… you… wow.”

“Wow, huh? I think you’re getting us confused, Wave. Thank you though. So, shall we?”

 

Nicole’s hand is outstretched, a gentle request for Waverly to take it, hold it, be led by it. Waverly takes it, and hides her sharp gasp at the touch.

 

She takes the warm hand, and the butterflies warp into lovebirds.

 

\----------------

 

“Hey, Nic! Over here!”

 

Jeremy calls Nicole and Waverly over, smile wide and hand encased within a much larger one. Waverly raises an eyebrow at the small man she’s befriended, gaze shifting quickly to the tall man beside him. Jeremy only grins wider, and the corner of his mouth lifts into a slight smirk on one side. He knows she’s more than a little surprised.

 

“Waverly, hey! This is my boyfriend, Ewan. Nic, you remember Ewan, right?”

“‘Course I do! Good to see you again, Ewan. I’d like to officially introduce you to Waverly. She wrote all of Gabi’s scripts. Wave, Ewan’s a firefighter here in town. Apparently, a damn good one.”

 

The tall man laughs and smiles down at Waverly. He takes her hand gently, shaking it with the perfect amount of pressure.

 

“Waverly. It’s really good to finally meet you. It’s a pleasure. Jeremy here speaks so highly of you. And Nic, well, she hasn’t stopped talking about you since the bar thing.”

“Oh, really?” Waverly asks, turning her head to raise an eyebrow at her date. Nicole’s left hand is stuffed in her pants pocket, while the other raises anxiously, squeezing the back of her own neck one time before rubbing the skin nervously.

“Well, I, uh... I mean, you’re… yes.”

“All good things, Waverly. Both of them only have great things to say about you.”

 

Waverly’s head drops with the compliment, eyes catching the polished tops of Nicole’s shoes. She feels Nicole’s hand return to the small of her back to reassure and calm her. The touch is warm, comforting, and so real, it takes her breath for a moment. Her eyes lift, meeting Nicole’s nervously. The smile she finds is honest and so warm. It’s the kind of smile people build their lives around, the kind of smile that feels like home.

 

She feels Nicole’s breath return to her ear, and sighs.

 

“Always good things, Wave. I promise.”

 

\----------------

 

The A.I. release is far bigger than anyone anticipated. The new software development dream team of Jeremy and Nicole move around the room in a practiced waltz, meeting, greeting and walking away stunned each and every time. Nicole seems to know all of the right steps. She shakes hands, converses excitedly, and walks away with a business card or a smooth grin. Waverly can’t help but stand back and watch. She can feel Ewan’s presence beside her, but doesn’t comprehend that he’s speaking for a long while.

 

“You care for her.”

 

Waverly can’t find the right words, the ones that won’t leave her overexposed or likes she’s moving along at lightspeed. Instead, she just meets soft eyes and nods. Ewan nods along silently, eyes lifting to pull Waverly’s gaze back to the room. They both track Nicole as she moves toward them, grinning playfully as she tucks another business card into her suit jacket pocket.

 

“Hey. You guys doin’ okay?”

“Yeah, Nic, we’re good. I’m gonna go round up my boy. You guys want a drink or anything?”

“I’m good. Wave?”

“Hmm? Oh, I’m fine. Thank you.”

 

Ewan smiles, wrapping Waverly in a surprise hug that drains the nerves from her hands and cheeks. He whispers lightly before drawing back and heading toward the bar and his date.

 

_“Tell her.”_

 

Waverly breathes in the confidence, the strength, the resolve to tell her. She smiles at Nicole, reaching a hand out to the smiling redhead to draw her closer.

 

“Hi,” she breathes, enjoying the specks of gold in brown eyes from this distance.

“Hey. Have fun with Ewan?”

“Mhm, have fun hustling suckers?”

“What? Wave, I’d never-”

“I’m kidding, Cole. You looked amazing out there, like you’ve never felt an ounce of self-doubt. Looks like you either mastered networking, or have a lot of dates coming up.”

 

Nicole touches her glasses, before patting her pocket two times, brown eyes lifting from the stack of cards to meet Waverly’s gaze. She almost senses the brunette’s nervous energy, effortlessly finds a way to harness it. She drags the energy out of her suddenly shy date by smiling softly, pulling Waverly toward her gently, and sliding calm hands to rest a little cautiously on her waist. Waverly’s arms raise, fingers interlacing lazily behind the neck of her taller date. They look a little like a couple at a middle school dance, trying to remember the steps they learned from their parents or older siblings earlier in the day.

 

“Tonight’s been good for business, yeah. These cards though, definitely not dates. I only want to go out with one girl. A girl who amazes and terrifies me, all at once.” She breathes, eyes now locked with Waverly’s. No turning back. “Tonight was about work. Tomorrow though… Tomorrow, I’d like to take you out for real. Would, um, would you still like that?”

“Yeah, I really would.”

“Good, because I-”

 

Waverly doesn’t allow Nicole to finish her sentence. Instead, she gathers the last bit of her confidence and pulls her down into a first kiss. She feels warm hands still, before they soften and slide completely around her waist. Nicole’s whole body pauses with her hands, only for a moment, then she’s in it, too.

 

Waverly feels everything shift, and bleed together. The world feels different somehow, warmer. Nicole Haught singlehandedly changed the color scheme, and temperature of the room, simply by being herself. Simply by being so... Nicole.

 

Nicole responds. She sighs, and Waverly can taste it. She can taste the instant Nicole relaxes into the kiss. She can taste something she’s only ever felt once before- the feeling of home.

 

It feels a lot like pulling into the driveway after the kind of day that makes your soul ache. You just want to find your bed, and hide from everything. Only, the porch light is on, and someone is home. The world softens, and the little wooden porch in her heart is lit in a soft, warm light. Suddenly, an empty house feels like home.

 

Nicole feels so much like home, and Waverly knows. She knows this is the kind of moment people write, and draw, and sing about every day. This is the moment other people build their whole world around.

 

Nicole Haught left the porch light on, and Waverly Earp is ready to come home, butterflies and all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hey there! I'm back with another chapter. Much longer this time.  
> For the record, the coding used in this chapter is real. It's a NeuralNetwork code, created using Python. It's a real pain to format correctly, even in Rich Text, so I apologize if you know coding and the formatting looks weird. 
> 
> Song inspiration for Chapter 4: Don’t Make Me by Gabe Dixon
> 
> As always, feel free to find me on Twitter @iwaseliteonce


	5. Un-thinkable - I’m Ready

_“I was wondering maybe, could I make you my baby_

_If we do the unthinkable, would it make us look crazy?_

_Or would it be so beautiful?_

_Either way I'm sayin'_

_If you ask me, I'm ready_

_If you ask me, I'm ready”_

  


Waverly could barely feel the sidewalk beneath her feet. She’d been in a daze ever since the kiss the night before. The smile on her lips felt like a secret she so wished to tell everyone she met, even strangers out on the street alongside her. Everything felt a little different- her fingers carried a new tingling sensation, her toes still curled slightly in an unneeded stretch upward, her heart no longer fought against her rib cage for its proper place in her chest. Then, there were her lips. They felt as if they’d had a taste of perfection, and craved a chance to seek a second taste to verify everything they’d felt was real. Oh, how Waverly wanted a chance to place her lips to Nicole’s, and soon.

 

Her mind was floating, carried through the air by something new and exciting.

A date. A real date, with Nicole Haught, tonight. Her thoughts were cotton candy fluff, and Nicole was the sweetness she craved.

 

Waverly barely felt the door of the small coffee shop beneath her fingers as she somehow mindlessly pulled it open and all but skipped inside. Her eyes finally focused, mind returning as she quietly reviewed the large chalkboard menu. She scanned every option, smile slowly growing at the sight of Nicole’s drink of choice, an iced caramel macchiato.

 

She wondered if Nicole would taste different after a sip of the caffeinated drink…

 

Focus, Waverly.

 

She steps forward, smiles at the cashier, and orders a-

 

“Iced chai latte with soy milk, add a shot of espresso, please, Sammy.”

 

Waverly’s head turns sharply, jaw-dropping slightly at the sight of Nicole Haught in all of her dressed down glory. She takes in the sight of the well-worn heather grey hoodie, soft black jeans and a tee shirt she can’t quite identify with the hoodie half-zipped.

 

“Thanks, Sammy. You take care now.”

“Will do, Haught. See ya on Monday?”

“Definitely. Thanks for doin’ me right, as always.”

 

Waverly swears the redhead winks at Sammy the cashier, and the blonde woman grins widely. Nicole returns the grin playfully, before moving aside and flicking her eyes to meet Waverly’s. Her smile softens as her thumb makes gentle contact with the side of Waverly’s hand.

 

“Hey.”

“Hi,” Waverly responds, her voice taking on a dreamy quality. She shakes her head, looking back up at her future date shyly. “Sorry, I didn’t really think I’d see you this soon.”

“Same here. It’s a really good surprise though. I’m always happy to see you, Wave.”

 

Waverly feels warm fingers graze hers, moving slowly to slip between the gaps, palm coming to rest on the back of her hand. She feels her whole body warm and softens to match the new smile on her face, one she’s never felt there before. Nicole checks the pick-up counter with her gaze before her eyes flicked to the side and down to catch a glimpse of their hands entwined. Waverly watches a crooked half-smile appear before it drops moments later.

 

“Haught, your order’s up.”

 

Waverly feels the cold seep into her skin when their hands separate, and Nicole is no longer at her side. She aches to reach out and take the warm hand back, to properly lace their fingers together and swing their arms playfully as they walk and drink their fresh beverages together. She aches also, but can’t. Not yet.

 

The warmth is back for a moment as an arm slides across her back above the waistband of her jeans. Nicole. She feels lips near her ear and tries desperately to hide the shiver the sensation brings with it. She can feel Nicole smile, before she whispers, “You know, they call this drink the dirty hippie.”

“...What?”

“Your order, Sammy marked your cup. It’s called the dirty hippie. Thought it was kind of cute. Not that you’re dirty, not even close. You would look amazing in one of those long, flowy hippie style skirts though. Gorgeous.”

 

Waverly feels the blush creep up her neck and into her cheeks. A shiver rises when Nicole’s voice drops in volume.

 

“Anyway, I should head home. I have a date tonight with this really amazing girl. I’m kind of nervous about it, actually. See, she kissed me at a party last night, and I… I want to impress her. Really impress her. I just hope I can convince her to like me and to keep on likin’ me, for a little while. Think I have a chance?”

“Oh, I’m sure you have a chance, Nicole. Just, maybe don’t wear a hoodie? Show off that body a little. I hear it looks delicious in a suit.”

 

Waverly presses her lips to Nicole’s cheek just once, before slipping out the front door and walking the block to her Jeep.

 

She can feel Nicole’s eyes on her the entire time.

 

\----------------

 

Pacing. Waverly is barefoot and pacing. Nicole is on her way, and Waverly can’t stop pacing. The hardwood floor is starting to warm under her feet, and a thought drifts down from her head to escape her lips.

 

“I’m going to actually burn a hole in the floor.”

 

She stops pacing and giggles. Her laughter strengthens, and her body softens. She slides down the wall, chest vibrating as she laughs and slides. When she comes to rest on the floor in a messy pile of skirt, and hair and giggles, she sighs dreamily. Only someone like Nicole could make here feel this way, make her feel this good.

 

From here, Waverly can feel the floor settle and shift as steps move up the small set of stairs and onto the porch. She can feel the pattern, the anxiousness, of someone pacing. Waverly sighs. She stands slowly and feels her face heat up a little.

 

Nicole Haught is just as nervous as she is. They're both nervous, and it feels… perfect.

 

\----------------

 

“Please tell me I’ve told you….you look…”

“Look what?” Waverly asks, her heart beating a pattern kind of like wings flapping. Like a marching band has taken up residence in her chest.

“You look really beautiful, Wave.”

 

Waverly stops walking. She stops swinging their hands playfully and matching Nicole’s longer gait. Waverly nearly stops breathing. Nicole feels the movement stop and turns her entire body stiffly. She’s unsure again, and so is Waverly.

 

“...What?”

“You look- wait, am I not supposed to… Is-is that okay to say?”

“Of course you can say it. I just… no one’s ever really called me that before.”

“You’re kidding, right? Waverly, you’re… you’re the most beautiful girl I’ve seen. I actually wondered what you’re doin’ here with me tonight because of it. I can’t get you out of my head. You’re just… you’re there, all of the time.”

 

Waverly smiles, and Nicole matches it. Nicole glances down, and visibly wonders if she’s earned the right to steal a kiss. Waverly removes the doubt, snatching Nicole’s breath right in front of the large, long windows of the restaurant they’d chosen together.

 

They’ve moved past waltzing around one another awkwardly. Now, they’ve found the right steps. They have a little rhythm in each other, and they let that give and take carry them. Now, they’ve found the right steps. Steps they can follow, together.

 

\----------------

 

Waverly is beaming, and Nicole… Nicole is fighting to keep her dimples under control. Their hands are tangled together on top of the small table, eyes flicking from hardcover menus to mischievous eyes to soft lips.

 

“So, what are you havin’, Wave?”

“Feelings mostly. For dinner though, I’m thinking about the special.”

“Oh. I’m gonna have the eggplant parm, I think. Sounds really good, anyway.”

“You’re not having the special? I bet their Chicken Cordon Bleu is amazing.”

“No. I don’t, uh, I don’t eat chicken.”

“Really?” Waverly’s brow furrows when Nicole shakes her head. “Looks like there’s a story. Care to share?”

“You’re gonna think it’s stupid. My nana- er, grandma, raised chickens. I like ‘em, took care of ‘em for her during the summer. Once I realized how smart they are, I just… couldn’t.” Nicole’s head lifts, eye brightening. Her sudden excitement translates into her voice. “Did you know chickens are smart? Really smart, actually. They can learn all kinds of things, they understand emotions, a-and they’re actually very socially complex. I mean, I think chickens are smart enough to-to go to space or something!”

 

Waverly can feel her smile widen as she giggles. How can she not? Nicole’s excitement is infectious and adorable.

 

“-And, you think I’m insane. You’re grinning at me in that way… You’re picturing a chicken in a spacesuit right now, aren’t you?”

“I am, and it’s really adorable. One of those fluffy ones.”

“A Silkie, yeah. They’d look particularly awesome in a spacesuit.”

“You’re… you’re pretty amazing, Nicole.”

“Why? Because I think about chickens?”

“You have compassion. You think things through, really consider things. It’s… I adore the look on your face when you’re analyzing and focused.”

 

Nicole blushes and smiles weakly. “I, uh… I don’t have a comeback for that. Thank you, Waverly.”

“You’re welcome. So, can I talk you into splitting eggplant parm with me?”

“You don’t want the Chicken Cordon Bleu now?”

“Nope, I refuse to take a perfectly good space chicken out of this world.”

 

Nicole smiles, really smile, eyes bright and wide.

Waverly feels her heart squeeze. Just enough.

 

\----------------

 

Nicole Haught is all legs, and arms, and hands. She’s more than that really, so much more. Tonight though, she’s long arms and soft hands. She’s whispered words, and gentle lips pressed to temples. She’s quiet and warm, and… everything.

 

Waverly is back in the moment when the door in front of her is held open by her sparkling smile-wearing date. She stops just outside the small building and takes in everything Nicole. She takes her in, breathes her in, and sighs deeply. Her lips seek Nicole’s like a heat-seeking missile because heat alone just isn’t enough. She needs more and wants everything. Nicole matches her, sinking into the kiss just a little more than the last one. Waverly pulls away, interlocks their fingers, and steps inside with Nicole in tow.

 

**Paint ‘N Pint**

 

 “We’re going to paint?”

“Yeah, is that okay? I know we didn’t really talk about what kind of stuff you like. I just figured you can’t go wrong with structure and beer.”

“Sounds perfect, actually. How did you find out about this-”

“Haught, hey!”

 

Waverly turns, suddenly face-to-collarbone… the barista from the coffee shop this morning? The blonde woman hugs Nicole excitedly, before flashing a dimpled grin at Waverly and extending a hand.

 

“Hi! We didn’t get to officially meet before. I’m Sammy. Nicole and I are, um, friends.”

“Hi, Sammy. I’m Waverly.”

“Glad to meet you, Waverly. Haught here talks about you all of the time. She sounds a little smitten if I had to guess.”

“Oh really? You told your barista about me?” Waverly asks, giving Nicole a playful grin.

“I sort of told some people about you, yeah. We’re, I mean, we work together and stuff. You helped me get Gabi off the ground. Hell, you’re the reason the whole project even worked. So, yeah, I talk about you. Sammy and I, we’re friends. We talk more than… I talk to other people. I’m blowing this, aren’t I?”

 

Waverly steps into Nicole’s space, sliding one hand up to touch her cheek. Nicole nuzzles into her palm, eyes going as soft as Waverly’s touch. She watches and lets her hands slide around the smaller girl’s waist.

 

“You’re definitely not blowing this. Not even close.”

“Okay. Good.”

“Good,” Waverly whispers, lifting up onto her toes to steal a kiss.

 

“Sooo, I have some canvases, paint and plenty of space set up for you two. Haught here conned me into renting out the place, so it’s just the three of us.”

 

Waverly’s steps back, head turning on a swivel as she confirms there is indeed no one else around. It’s just them, blank canvases and the long bar. Sammy slides into her field of vision, grabbing a clean glass and pouring a pinkish liquid effortlessly. She places the glass down smoothly, retrieves a second glass, and pours a much darker beer into it.

 

“Haught, a chocolate milk stout for you. Waverly, this is a blackberry sour beer. It’s my favorite, a little tart, but awesome.”

 

Waverly is really starting to like the bartender/barista.

 

“Anyway, painting time. Haught wasn’t really helpful, so I figured we’d play it a little safe. You can paint anything from Alice in Wonderland, totally up to you. I’m gonna get out of your way. Figured I’ll have a beer and just sit… out of the way. Just yell if you need me!”

 

The blonde seems to dematerialize, gone so quickly, Waverly’s head spins. Then, they’re alone.

 

“So, painting?”

“Painting.”

 

\----------------

 

Waverly focuses on her painting of the Cheshire Cat, mind altering the images she remembers from her childhood. The mischievous feline starts to appear on the canvas in the form of light blue, magenta and grey fur, a wide grin and aquamarine eyes.

 

She smiles, taking a moment away to admire Nicole’s painting of… something.

 

“Hey, Nicole, what is that?”

“Hmm? Oh! Um, the Mad Hatter. See? He has a hat, and he’s kind of small and crazy-looking. Wait, does he look angry-mad or crazy-mad? I guess that’s an important distinction.”

“Oh, baby. I’m sorry, but that’s terrible!”

“What? No, it’s not! Look, he has a hat, and… It’s really bad, isn’t it?”

“It’s really bad! So-so-so bad!” Waverly laughs.

 

She’s doubling over on her stool, hands wrapped around herself as she laughs harder than she ever has. Nicole pouts, narrowing her eyes at the painting.

 

“Hey, Sam!”

“Hmm?” the woman replies, head poking out from behind a curtain.

“C’mere for a sec. Settle a debate for us.”

“Ah, I assume this debate is about whatever Waverly was laughing at?”

“It...might be. Can you tell what this is?”

 

Sammy tilts her head, eyeing the mess of paint and unplanned green fingerprints around the sides. Her face pinkens, before she, too, is laughing at Nicole’s painting.

 

“Haught is that- did you try to- oh, god, it’s so bad! I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I just- what the heck is that?”

“It’s the Mad Hatter,” Nicole mumbles to no one, pouting returning to her lips as the two woman laugh. She downs the rest of her beer and stands, moving away from the giggling group and pouring a fresh beer for herself.

 

“Hey! No sneaking Haught-shots, Nic.”

“Haughtshots!” Waverly laughs, eyes watering. “I knew I’d like you, Sammy. Nicole, she’s the best! The absolute best. Oh, my stomach hurts, my face hurts. I haven’t laughed that hard… well, ever.”

 

They watch as Nicole chugs her beer, eyes narrowing at the sight of the two over her quickly emptying pint glass. Sammy makes herself scarce, apologetic dimples flashing as she flicks her eyes between the couple. Waverly catches her breath and walks over to her date nervously.

 

“Did I- did I make you mad?”

“No. It’s a really bad painting. Art was never my forte.”

“Mhm, it’s pretty bad, babe.”

“Babe?” Nicole asks, head tilting playfully at the pet name.

“I, uh… well, I mean, you…” Waverly backs away, stuttering and staring at the floor.

“Hey.” Nicole whispers. She’s suddenly at Waverly’s side, finger lifting her chin gently to meet her gaze. “You don’t need to turn into… well, me. You just caught me by surprise. I liked it. A lot, actually.”

“Oh. Are-are you sure?”

“Mhm, very sure. I like it, Wave. Can I-I mean, could I call you something that? Or, is Wave the only nickname I’m allowed?”

 

Waverly steps into Nicole, hands moving behind her neck for the second time this evening. She pulls them together, breathing in happiness, and breathing out nervousness as they seem to sway to the sound of nothing. She meets brown eyes, and holds them as tightly as Nicole holds her hips.

 

Waverly smiles, really smiles, and allows the warmth of the moment and Nicole’s hands guide her words.

 

“You can call me anything you want to, baby.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! Hope you enjoyed a nice, fluffy chapter. Sorry I wasn't able to post it in time for Valentine's Day. 
> 
> Song Inspiration for Chapter 5: Un-thinkable - I’m Ready by Alicia Keys, as covered by City and Colour
> 
> I just want to say a quick thank you to madhatt3r404, the best beta on AO3 (in my biased opinion). You're truly amazing, and I'm incredibly thankful that you're so willing and excited to read this craziness before anyone else. Glad you liked your little cameo. 
> 
> As always, you can find me on Twitter @iwaseliteonce for all our your yelling/swooning/general fangirling needs.


End file.
